


Meet the 2P characters

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Meet the 2P characters

Haven Hotel/2p Hazbin Hotel:

2p Charlie = Coercia/Coerciona: Black haired, Heaven-born princess who enjoys heavy metal, war, freedom and causing trouble like Alastor. Believes that “inside of every angel is a sinner.” She has the powers of Exorcists, black wings, spiked halo and weapon use. Creator of the Haven Hotel for saints/angels to indulge in so called sinful acts. Like Helsa, she wears the latest fanciest fashions. She longs to free her people from Heaven’s oppressive rules, even if it means them being banished to Hell. She has a distaste for musicals and childish things, preferring goth/punk style. 

Likes: Slaying demons, war, heavy metal, people showing her respect  
Dislikes: Frappuccinos, most musicals  
Sexuality: Asexual

2p Razzle and Dazzle = Pub and Chub: Coercia’s impish cherub bodyguards. They look like flying babies with blue skin and sharp teeth. They protect her and frequently bring out her guitars and musical instruments. 

2p Vaggie = Phalla: bubbly man-loving best friend of 2p Charlie. She has an x over her right eye. Encourages 2p Charlie to sing and has a crush on 2p Alastor. She hates the idea of fighting and is a bit of a coward. Type: Butterfly Angel. 

Likes: Men, supporting her friends, romance, pop songs, her bf 2p Angel  
Dislikes: Punk rock and Latino music, fighting  
Sexuality: Straight/Bisexual

2p Alastor = Stalaro: the blue suited sad Techno Angel. He is pansexual and often adores 2p Angel Dust. He loves consensual sex, tragic poetry/music and modern devices. Stalaro is very sensitive and often cries a lot. Dogs are his favorite animal. Type: Elk Angel.

Likes: Sweets, tea, sex/porn when available, dogs, hugs, modern technology, tragedy  
Dislikes: Coffee, meat, killing, touching others  
Sexuality: Pansexual

2p Angel Dust = Devil Grit: Aloof angel who prefers the solitary business life over violence and porn. His girlfriend is 2p Vaggie. He appears as a black snake angel, with the ability to heal others. He is devoted to God and doing what is right. His father was a police officer, his brother and sister were involved in helping others. He reluctantly takes care of a little blue boar named Thin Tenders. Type: Snake Angel. 

Likes: His feet, storms, dark green  
Dislikes: Porn and drugs of any kind, pets, Italian food, drinking, being touched, the color pink  
Sexuality: Straight

2p Husk = Core: White furred pointed eared dog who loves to happily greet people. He eagerly helps out Stalaros with serving drinks at the Haven Hotel. Wine is his favorite drink. Type: Avian Dog Angel

Likes: being himself, helping others, wine, playing fair games  
Dislikes: gambling, cards, magic shows  
Sexuality: Asexual

2p Niffty = Klutzy: Blue wearing, green haired grumpy cyclops maid at the Haven Hotel. She is lazy and messy, and wants other people to do things for her. She is a lesbian and has a secret crush on 2p Vaggie and 2p Charlie. She was summoned from water and ice by Stalaro and can move very slowly. Type: Cyclops Angel

Likes: Sulking, playing video games, being lazy, nonfiction  
Dislikes: Men, doing chores, fanfiction, sewing, cooking, 

2p Sir Pentious = E. Gull: An eagle angel who likes to invent things to help the common good. Often he is insecure of himself but vows to be the hero. He doesn’t feel the need to seek approval of others. He had a scientist help him create nestling minions to help him. He has some trouble playing the organ. He can hypnotize and drug people with talons but he uses his powers to heal others. Type: Eagle Angel. 

Nestlings: Robotic minions of 2p Sir Pentious

Likes: Soda, hugs, birds  
Dislikes: killing, weapons, cats, tea

2p Cherri Bomb: Berry Blossom: Modest woman who is often quiet and serious. She is studious and likes law school/business. She is a friendly rival to E. Gull. Type: Cyclops Angel.

Likes: Arguing against E. Gull, being modest, partnering with Devil Grit, law school  
Dislikes: War, explosives  
Sexuality: Bisexual

2p Katie Killjoy = Cate Happy: black haired news anchor of 333 News. She is selfless and genuine. Type: Grasshopper Angel  
Likes: LGBTQ people, bringing good news, helping others  
Dislikes: Gossip  
Sexuality: Lesbian

2p Tom Trench = Ron Wrench: Has a wrench for a head. Co anchorman for 333 News. Type: Wrench Angel

Likes: working with Cate  
Dislikes: Gay porn or sex of any kind

2p Crymini = Joygrand: A Heaven-cat saint who visits the Haven Hotel. Type: Heaven-cat/cat angel (Hellhound opposite). 

Likes: Pop songs, kids  
Dislikes: Rock, porn 

2p Mimzy = Jazzy: Singer and club owner. Has dark hair and wears dresses. Doesn’t like Stalaro/2p Alastor. 

Likes: Rock  
Dislikes: Dessert, doughnuts, being on stage too long

2p Baxter = Rextab: He helped 2p Sir Pentious create his minions. He has a shrink ray like original Baxter. His knowledge is used in the process of making angel weapons. Type: Fish/Frog Angel

Likes: Hugs, science, spreading his knowledge for good, laboratories  
Dislikes: Being disturbed, having his credibility questioned. 

2p Roo = Raa: Koala Angel who hates trash and harming others. 

2p Travis = Sivart

2p Villa = Alliv (green cat angel)

2p Aracknis = Serpentio: Devil Grit’s white scaled, bubbly older brother.

2p Henroin = Henry: Loving but stern father, former police officer. Appears as a gray snake. 

2p Molly = Holly: Devil Grit’s younger black snake sister. Holly and her mother were sent to Hell. 

2p Valentino = Valentine: Regular film producer, treats his workers fairly. Asexual. Type: Butterfly Angel. 

2p Vox = Vex: TV Angel. Likes technology but hates putting others down. Stalaro has a crush on him but Vex isn’t interested. He enjoys old movies and music. He’s not fond of game shows, instead enjoying theater. He has a pet named Krav. 

2p Velvet = Violet: Doll angel. Likes social media but brings people up instead of putting them down. 

2p Rosie = Iris: Heavenborn. Often seen as unladylike and tough. She likes to push Stalaro around, reminding him of his place/”hands off!”

2p Helsa = Elsa: Has a personality like Charlie. Nathan is her brother.

2p Seviathan = Nathan: Smart and genuine, one of the princess’ old friends. Elsa is his sister. 

2p Lilith = Lilian: 2p Charlie’s black haired mother. Always tries to be there for her daughter. She is part of a heavenly choir and her performers are part of Heaven’s army. 

2p Lucifer = Lucius: 2p Charlie’s black haired father. He dislikes apples, polka music and carnival food. Sometimes stern but is loving, he wants his daughter to be obedient to Heaven’s rules and God. He believes there is good in everyone. 

2p Fat Nuggets = Thin Tenders: 2p Angel’s thin pet boar. 

2p Exorcists/Exterminators = Anti-Exorcists/Revealers: Tall white beings with bat wings and curved horns on their heads. They carry glowing black pitchforks in their hands. They are the rebels/Risen Demons of 2p hell. They travel/invade 2p heaven once per year to try and convert its denizens to demonhood. They spread knowledge, claiming to give the person freedom and self-expression. They know everyone’s deep desires and can bring them out. One strike from their pitchforks can turn an angel into a demon and banish them to hell. Many of these beings have traveled and ended up in the Hazbin hell. 

Heavenuva Boss/2p Helluva Boss:

2p Blitzo = Docile:  
Docile (the “e” is silent) is the protagonist of Heavenuva Boss. He is the founder and manager of E.L.F. (Efficient Lifesaving Fellows), a startup life-saving business that carries out its services in the living world. He was formerly a performer at Woo-Hoo Land with his siblings Mia and Tia. He is shown to be a decent leader and not priding himself too much. (He has a mug that says “#2 Boss, God is #1” on it.) He has a theatrical side as he loves musical theater and jingles, along with choirs. 

Type: Elf Angel  
Likes: Bodyguarding, toys, saving people, Bio Rizz, musical theater  
Dislikes: Horses, killing, homeless people  
Sexuality: Asexual

2p Moxxie = Tirred:  
Tirred is the deuteragonist of Heavenuva Boss. He is the healer and miracles expert of (E.L.F.), a startup lifesaving business that carries out its services in the living world. Tirred is a tired black haired grumpy elf who often finds faults in his co-workers. He is in a relationship with Timmid but fantasizes at having a threesome. He is the most vocal, regarding the company. Type: Elf Angel.  
Likes: Theme parks, apples, musical theater  
Dislikes: Cooking, letting mortals off the hook  
Sexuality: Bisexual

2p Millie = Timmid:  
Timmid is the tritagonist of Heavenuva Boss. She is Tirred’s partner and a negotiator of E.L.F. She has white hair and is fearful about most everything. Type: Elf Angel  
Likes: The E.L.F. jingle, musicals  
Dislikes: Killing, Woo-Hoo Land  
Sexuality: Bisexual

2p Loona = Sunna:  
Sunna is the tetartagonist of Heavenuva Boss. She is the receptionist of E.L.F. She is a teenage brown Heaven-cat who is often helpful, productive and hyperactive. Sunna can act giddy and childish at times, often getting distracted by catnip, long naps and her Feline Fancy Feast magazine. Sunna often wears a white sun dress with a sun on it and a Christian cross. Docile is her adoptive father. 

Likes: Her phone, working hard, her collegues  
Dislikes: ?

2p Stolas = Menadel:  
Menadel is one of the 72 angels and the opposite of Stolas. He is an angel with swan like features. Hardworking, he focused on God and less on raising a daughter. He left Flora in charge of taking care of Quartet. Type: Swan Angel  
Occupation: Shem Hamephorash Royalty. 

2p Stella = Flora:  
Flora is a swan nature angel and the opposite of Stella. Flora is Azrael’s wife, the mother of Quartet and a minor character in Heavenuva Boss. She has knowledge of flowers, water, animals, plants and the earth. She was the wife of Menadel until she and Azrael fell in love. She helped raise Quartet and cares deeply for her. Type: Swan Angel  
Occupation: Shem Hamephorash Royalty. 

2p Octavia = Quartet:  
Quartet Enoch is Flora and Azrael’s bubbly teenage daughter (Menadel is her biological father) and a minor character in Heavenuva Boss. Quartet loves writing happy songs about life, water, earth, heaven and nature. Though in occasion, she’ll try out more death related topics. She hates the thought of cruelty toward animals or any being. Child-like, she still loves going to Woo-Hoo Land, looking at the stars and spending time with her friends. She helps Azrael come out of is gloomy workaholic shell in episode 2, as both of them fear losing the other.  
Type: Swan Angel  
Likes: Bio Rizz, nature, her parents, pop songs, Woo-Hoo Land  
Dislikes: Taxidermy, being abandoned by her real father  
Occupation: Enoch/Shem Hamephorash Royalty. 

2p C.H.E.R.U.B. = D.E.V.I.L: A devious three member gang of black rams and a leader who run a business in 2p Hell that spreads hate, murder and chaos to the living world. 

(Cherishing Humanity Ever Reviving You Back)  
(Cherubs Help Everyone Revive Under Bliss)  
(Christ Here Efficient Reviving Undying Business)  
(Cherish Humans Every Ritual Understanding Benefits)  
(Creating Hope Everywhere Revealing Unforgettable Blessings)  
(Compassionate Healing Experienced Reasonable Unified/Unique Business/Buddies) 

(Devious Entities Violence In Life)

2p Robo Fizz = Bio Rizz: Bio Rizz is a shy, intelligent performer in Woo-Hoo Land that works under the Archangel of Charity: Camael. He does tricks and teaches kids about science. He is shown to have enjoyed Docile and his jokes when he performed there. Bio Rizz doesn’t like to be on stage for very long and can be nervous meeting new people. 

2p Ralphie = Ralph: husband of Mary

2p Martha = Mary: mother of two Christian kids. 

2p Eddie = Ella: female convict spirit in the Pilot episode. 

2p Mrs. Mayberry = Mrs. Mayberry if she didn’t commit her evil act that sent her to Hell. She appears as an angel with white wings, cat like features, a halo, and retains her human appearance. She is a flight instructor and teacher for little angel kids. She hires E.L.F. to save Mary from dying and being berated by others.


End file.
